


Be Good.

by EmmyGreene



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, One Shot, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 11:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10661550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmyGreene/pseuds/EmmyGreene
Summary: Making "Be Good" apply to Daryl and Beth...





	Be Good.

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is my first ever song fic so I'm not sure how it'll be received... I have had something like this in my head for months, every time I hear the song, I see these scenes playing out so I finally had to write them out.

_It’s unclear now what we intend_  
We're alone in our own world  
And you don't want to be my boyfriend  
And I don't want to be your girl  
And that, that's a relief  
We'll drink up our grief  
And pine for summer  
And we'll buy a beer to shotgun  
And we'll lay in the lawn  
And we'll be good

She no longer had a diary but Beth heard herself narrate in her mind, as though she was drafting what she would put on paper when she had a chance. Writing was how she’d always organised her thoughts and now even that was gone.

“Everything’s changed now, with me and Daryl. I’ve had too much time to think about it this past week but now, now I see him again, I know I was right. Those first few nights together, alone, they were strange. I thought that whatever I started to feel after that night we burnt the shack down, I thought that was false, some misguided attraction based on lust and desperation to be close to the one person I had left in the world. We were better off drinking and crying and hoping for something better and moving on. We walked from that shack until we collapsed together in the woods again and we were good. Except those feelings lingered to the next day and after, all the way through Grady. I sat there obsessing over our last moments together, he basically confessed I changed the way he sees the world now... that’s got to mean something right?”

‘You ok?’ Noah’s voice broke through her thoughts.

‘Just thinkin’ bout everything that’s happened’ she replied. Then glanced over to where Daryl was sitting, opposite her but he hadn’t taken his eyes off her since they’d been reunited. She slipped back into her thoughts.

“He saved me. He’d found the others but he came to find me and free me from that place. And when he threw his arms around me once we were in the carpark, I’ve never felt so safe.’

 

 

 

 _Now I'm laughing at my boredom_  
And my string of failed attempts  
Cause you think that its important  
And I welcome the sentiment  
And we'll talk on the phone at night  
Until its daylight and I feel clever  
Then I hear a slow in your speech  
Yeah your half asleep  
Say goodnight

These long days of walking had made her kind of crazy. She wouldn’t call her feelings for Daryl and obsession as such, just something she wanted to make sense of. The death of Tyrese had hit them hard not to mention the lack of food, the news the Eugene did not in fact have the cure (a fact Beth struggled to believe they had all fallen for, sure she wanted them to have a little faith but that much?) and her fallout with Maggie. She wasn’t sure what Noah had said to Daryl about her time at Grady but now he was keeping his distance, always watching but from a distance. So she started coming to find him at night, when he was on watch. He pushed her away time and time again until the night she threw her arms around him and asked to be held.

“It’s not right” he whispered as he gently let her down again.

“Whats not right?” she asked.

“Us. You know” he said.

She shrugged her shoulders “I don’t care Daryl. You’re worried because you’re older than me? Worried what everyone else is going to think? I don’t care about any of that. I care about you.” She spat at him, beyond frustrated now.

“Because it was just us and whatever happened, or might have happened, then happened in there... I couldn’t keep you safe then, I’m not right for you Beth... don’t push it”. So she accepted that for a while, she stopped pursuing him in the same way. But the nights he wasn’t on watch, or did the early shift, they sought each other out. She’d lie with him just far enough out of earshot from the others that they could talk. They talked about anything and everything, more words than she’d heard him say in the whole time she’d known him.

“Feels like I’m back in highschool” she whispered the night before they reached Alexandria.

“What?” he questioned.

“I always used to talk to my friends, or boys, on the phone until one of us started fallin’ asleep”

“Hmm never did that” he replied slowly.

“Like now, you’re fallin’ asleep on me. Night Daryl” she murmured, he was already gone.

  

 _Now I've got friendships to mend_  
And I'm selfishly dispossessed  
You don't wanna be my boyfriend  
And it's probably for the best  
Cause that, that gets messy  
And you will hurt me  
Or I'll disappear  
So we will drink beer all day  
And our guards will give way

 

The welcome party had been surreal and Beth hadn’t felt comfortable there all night. Spencer hanging around like a bad smell, the overcrowded house and Daryl’s failure to turn up had all added to her discomfort.

“Let’s get out of here” Noah said finally and Beth nodded. They walked slowly back to their new house together. Before they reached the door he stopped on the front steps and tried to kiss her. She pulled away at the last moment.

“Sorry” she said quietly, taking a seat.

“You left the party with me... I thought you wanted to” he replied.

“I wanted to get out of there” she stated bluntly.

“But you’re still hung up on Daryl” he offered.

Her cheeks flushed and she turned to look at him “What?”

“Daryl, everyone knows you’ve got this little school girl crush on him.”

“Is that what you think?” she cried out “That I’m some school girl?”

“I think he came to save you so you’ve put all your feelings on him and didn’t even notice who else was there, showing him the way. You hang out with me all the time, we get along, you lead me on but that Daryl thing, it’s still there”

“I did not lead you on” she retorted.

“Whatever” he spat back and headed on inside.

 

She stayed out on the porch, furious at herself for hurting her friend, retracing her steps over the past few days to try and understand where he was coming from. She was still sitting there when Daryl re-appeared.

“Where have you been?” she asked him.

“Aaron and Eric’s. Thought you went to that party?”

“Left early, too weird, then things got weirder.”

He grunted and sat beside her, so she continued.

“Noah tried to kiss me”

“Didn’t want him to?”

She sighed. “You know I don’t” she said pointedly.

Then looked up at Daryl “Do you think I lead him on?”

He shook his head “Yer the only pretty girl he knows and you hang out with him more than the others, he just got the wrong idea”

Beth smiled. “So you think I’m pretty?”

He stood up “Night Beth”

“Wait” she said.

He took a step back towards the door but sat back down to listen to her.

“I get it” she started.

“What?”

“Why you don’t wanna be with me” she stated.

“Go on”

“Because you’re scared, not for all the reasons you keep giving me but because you’re scared of losing me all over again and how it might be harder if you really loved me.”

He sat there silently for a moment

“I’m not wrong am I?” she whispered.

“What if I hurt you?” he replied.

“You wouldn’t” she responded.

“Not intentionally but what if I get it all wrong.”

“Or I disappear?”

He nodded. “Too much at stake. Nothin’ wrong with how things are now” he stated then stood back up.

“I’m heading in now, night Beth”

“Night” she replied.

She apologised to Noah, properly in the morning. And she was glad she had because not soon after that, he was gone too. She didn’t cry but she went to find Daryl. He held out his arms to her and let her stay there are long as she needed.

Later that night he knocked on her door.

“Come walk with me?” he asked

She nodded. Once they were outside he took off his backpack and offered her

“Is that beer?” she said, bewildered.

“Aaron gave it to me. Figured we’d toast to Noah”

“To Noah” she said, raising it up then sipping from the bottle.

They reached the patch of grass at the back of Alexandria and sat down.

“You want another?” he offered her.

She gladly accepted.

They sat there, talking again like they had on the road, but this time when Beth took he’s hand, he didn’t pull it away. She got giggly and he got loose lipped. They weren’t drunk but their inhibitions were down finally, he pulled her onto his lap.

“I’m gonna kiss ya” he warned before leaning forward to meet her lips. She leaned into him further, returning his kiss with as much love as she could muster.

“You sure you wanna do this?” he asked her.

“Kiss you?” she questioned

“Us, be together, whatever it is you’ve been wanting from me?”

“Yes” she said, leaning back in to kiss him again. They ended up lying down in the grass, her on top of him. “I’m not worried” she said quietly “we’ll be good”.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, comments and criticisms always appreciated :)


End file.
